1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gasifier system and more specifically it relates to a mobile horizontal gasifier system for the efficient gasification of organic material to produce syngas, biochar and excess heat without creation of a large amount of ash or other byproducts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Gasification has been used for many years in the production of heat, electricity, fuel and energy. Previous gasification systems have generally involved the burning of organic material in the absence of oxygen by means of such methods as historic updraft, downdraft, fluid bed processes or a single batch microwave gasifier. Such prior art systems generally suffer from the shortcoming of ash being present in both the produced biochar and syngas due to the burning of organic feed stock.
Further, existing systems which utilize vertical and gravity feeding of material suffer from difficulty in controlling heat with pyrolysis occurring at the point where material is being burned. Additionally, the pyrolysis point in prior art systems is generally limited to a small section of the gasifier chamber, which limits the size and functionality of the system overall. Finally, prior art systems require very controlled management of the moisture content of fed materials.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved mobile horizontal gasifier system for the efficient gasification of organic material to produce syngas, biochar and excess heat without creation of a large amount of ash or other byproducts.